Some automobile or vehicle parts such as fascia or sight shields are made from rubber compositions such as EPDM which use glass fibers to obtain high flexural modulus but are rendered deficient in that the surface after injection molding exhibits objectionable trail lines which require sanding before painting caused by the glass fibers which further produces mold and barrel wear to result in serious factory maintenance problems. Even after sanding and painting these trail lines may sometimes be seen.